Bribers vs Bribed
by nami123
Summary: Nami and Zoro end up alone in the Sunny when all the others go exploring. Somehow an unexpected guest - Law - shows up. ZoroxNamixLaw
1. Chapter 1

_"_ _It's your turn to keep watch, Zoro," Chopper said_

 _"_ _Like I need you to remind me that," Zoro mumbled back._

 _"_ _And just to be extra careful, Nami would also be there," continued Chopper._

 _"_ _You don't trust me?!"_

 _"_ _No," said Chopper plainly_

 _"_ _You're an idiot," Luffy added_

 _"_ _A baka marimo," said Usopp_

 _Being made fun of by these guys is not a very comfortable thing,_ _Zoro thought._

 _"_ _Okay, we're going. Take good care, Zoro," Chopper said_

 _"_ _And Nami, " added Luffy_

 _Nami suddenly appeared behind Zoro._

 _"_ _Sanji-kun and Robin have gone shopping," she said_

 _"_ _So?"_

 _"_ _And Franky and Brook left as well," continued Nami_

 _There was silence._

 _"_ _So you mean we are the only ones left on the ship?" Zoro asked_

 _Nami nodded_

 _"_ _Yo,can you show sme hospitality?" a voice asked_

 _That nearly made Nami jump._

 _She turned around and saw Law - yes, I said Law - sitting there, wearing jewels and surrounding himself with Nami's treasure._

 _"_ _If I were you, I'd better run, because no one can save you now," said Zoro._

 _"_ _Huh?Why?" asked Law, as if Zoro was bluffing_

 _"_ _Too late," said Zoro._

 _Nami was behind Law and she attacked him with the clima-tact and punches._

 _When she stopped, Law had 3 huge bumps on his head, his face was badly bruised, he had a purple eye and his lips were swollen._

 _"_ _Touch my treasure again, and I will kill you," said Nami._

 _"_ _I'b sowwy (I'm sorry)," said Law._

 _"_ _So what are you here for?" said Zoro._

 _"_ _A guest. I need some hospitality," Law replied_

 _Zoro suddenly relaxed himself on a chair._

 _"_ _Nami, how about some hospitality for two?" he asked_

 _"_ _No way."_

 _"_ _Then let's have some fun," said Law_

 _"_ _How do we know we can trust you?" came Nami's reply._

 _"_ _I'm fully prepared," said law_

 _He pulled out some berries (the currency) and some jewels._

 _Nami's eyes turned in berries._

 _"_ _Okay, Law aniki," she said._

 _Zoro rolled his eyes and said, "Fine"._

 _"_ _Treat me as your nakama," said Law._

 _"_ _As a nakama?" Nami repeated._

 _"_ _Yeah"._

 _"_ _Okay," said Nami._

 _She handed him a mop and said, "Start cleaning,"_

 _"_ _Why?"_

 _"_ _5,000 berries if you complain," Nami said._

 _"_ _Okay,fine."_

 _Law started cleaning. The bubbles from the soap went in the grass._

 _"_ _Idiot, you're not supposed to do it in the lawn. Water the grass," Nami said._

 _Zoro smirked._

 _"_ _Zoro!" Nami shouted, "Why are you standing around? You help as well."_

 _Zoro,who was smart enough not to argue wnt and to help Law._

 _"_ _And remember,_ _ **water the grass**_ _," Nami said._

 _Law just glared at her._

 _"_ _I get it. I'm not Luffy," said Zoro._

 _"_ _How can you live, bro?"_

 _"_ _Used to it," replied Zoro._

 _"_ _I feel you."_

 _Law started whispering something in Zoro's ear and Zoro smirked._

 _"_ _Just remember that I'm not trying to steal your girl," Law said_

 _"_ _Good plan," said Zoro, but did not argue about Nami being his girl (Hmmmm…...I wonder why)_

 _"_ _Okay. In three," said Law._

 _"_ _What are you bickering around for?" asked Nami._

 _She turned around, and the minute she did, freezing cold water hit her._

 _She glared at those two._

 _"_ _You'll pay, but I need to get changed."_

 _Law and Zoro smirked._

 _Or will you?they thought_

 _"_ _Oi, the camera," said Zoro._

 _They went to the windows, where they had a clear view of her removing her outer clothes._

 _Law snapped a thousand pictures of it._

 _"_ _Put the weapon out of reach," he said._

 _Nami came out and saw Zoro and Law relaxing in a chair._

 _"_ _Oi, get to work." she said_

 _"_ _We have bribe," replied Law_

 _"_ _Like?"_

 _Zoro showed her the pictures._

 _"_ _Fine. Do whatever you like," she said and stomped away._

 _"_ _Wait, dance first," said Zoro._

 _"_ _I don't know how to dance" she replied._

 _Zoro waved the pictures in the air._

 _She danced._

 _She had to do everything they told her._

 _"_ _Put on a maid outfit," and she did._


	2. Chapter 2

"Namier, can you massage my shoulders?" asked Law

The minute he said it, gears started to turn in Nami's head. She had a plan. (Which was NOT to strangle Law's neck and choke him to death, which she really wanted to do).

"Sure," she said, and smiled sweetly.

Law and Zoro did notice the difference in her behavior, but the did not suspect anything at all.

She started massaging his shoulders.

"You massage like a girl, Nicoer," said Law

"That's because I **am** a girl," replied Nami, " and BTW, I'm Nami(er), not nicoer".

"I really don't care," Law said.

"Good," said Nami, and then, she stepped away.

"What are you-" Law asked, but then, he noticed the egg above him.

"Hatch down for me, lightning-chan," said Nami.

"When did you-" asked Law, but then his sentence was cut short because he was struck by lightning, and then he was knocked out cold.

"Oh, right. I forgot to remind you that she is always like-" Zoro decided to say, but then, he was struck as well.

"Now, let's see what we have here," said Nami, and then she went inside her room to check on something.

After a few seconds, she came back with a makeup bag.

"I don't really wear makeup but since it was for free, I couldn't turn it down. It is going to be REALLY useful now," muttered Nami.


	3. Chapter 3

10 minutes later, Zoro and Law finally woke up.

"What happened?" asked Law.

"May I see you two's panties?" asked Brook

"We're guys," said Zoro

"Or are you?" asked Robin

"You two look SUPER cute," said Franky.

Luffy was the only one having trouble restraining himself. His laugh was so loud and contagious that everyone around him started laughing.

 _What's so funny,_ thought Zoro. Then he and Law looked at each other's faces.

"Why do you have makeup on. Are you an okama?" they both asked each other at the same time.

Then they looked down and saw that they both ere wearing pink ballerina costumes and pink ballet flats.

 _What the heck?_ thought Zoro. Then he realized what happened.

"Nami!" they both shouted at the same time. Then they looked at her.

She had a camera ready and said, "Say cheese". Then she clicked a picture of those two, tied to each other in their outfits.

They tried to protest, but she cut them off.

"I could send it to the navy and they could show this to the whole world. How would you like that?" asked Nami evilly.

They both tried to imagine it, and cringed.

"No," said Zoro, shaking his head.

"Okay then, thank you for the idea," she said, and smiled sweetly

 _Bitch,_ thought Zoro.

"Please, don't. I'll become your slave for the rest of my life," begged Law.

"Either way, conversation ended," said Usopp.

"Yosh, I've made a decision," said Luffy.

 _Luffy, for the first time, please make a nice decision,_ thought Zoro

 _Please, Straw Hatter,_ begged Law, silently.

"It's Nami's choice, either way," started Luffy.

"But you guys are SUPER stripped from the title of men," said Franky, ending the sentence.

"Nami-swan, would you care to give me some of the pictures?" asked Sanji

"Sure, Sanji-kun," she said sweetly.

"Me too" asked Robin.

 _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_ thought Zoro and Law

THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END


End file.
